thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AckermanTheGod/Is Adam Actually Loric?
So, I've been doing a lot of thinking about what Celwe said to Pittacus in The Fate of Ten: "'I know I am old to be a mother,' Celwe replies, a distant look in her eyes. 'Fertility is Setrákus Ra's specialty now. Fertility and genetics, to help uplift the Mogadorians. They call him the Beloved Leader.' She scoffs at this, shaking her head. 'Yet he wouldn't see his only child raised among them. So here we are.'" It made me think of Ivan, Adam's old friend from The Fallen Legacies. Apparently, his family claimed a distant relation to Setrákus Ra, hence his hyphenated surname "Shu-Ra." He even shares similar appearance to how Setrákus looked as a teenager in The Fallen Legacies. They were both tall for their age, with close-cropped black hair. But Setrákus had the same sharp angles that Adam does, which makes me believe that Adam may also have an even more distant relation to the Beloved Leader. I know, it sounds really far-fetched. I didn't even understand it when I first thought of the theory. But then, I stayed up all night thinking about it (literally, for the past few weeks I've only had two hours of sleep; kept falling asleep in my literature class, after he TOLD us we'd be having dreams about him) and found a plausible theory. The Sutekhs might have been part of a forgotten bloodline connected to Ra, explaining why they never had their surname shortened down to "Sut-Ra," or whatever. And it would also explain why the Great General Andrakkus Sutekh's bloodline was so high up for him to even become the Great General. Even Andrew (Andrakkus Sutekh) has similar traits as Setrákus Ra: large and tall, with a face that is all sharp angles. Unlike Ivan and Phiri, both of whom have well respected warrior parents, probably descended from the Beloved Leader in the same way, but were more important. The reason they look more like Mogadorians is because they had the same genetic changes from the MogPro augmentations. Since Adam and his bloodline were forgotten about, they of course did not have any kind of augmentations, meaning they are not as heavily built as the rest of the Mogadorians, looking very similar to the original Setrákus Ra. Now, if you guys are confused about how none of them ever show Legacies, or anything similar, I've sort of come up with that on the fly. In I Am Number Four, Henri actually said the Mogadorians have certain powers, but not like theirs. I'm not sure if he meant their general and military technology power or if he meant actual abilities similar to Legacies. We have that weird nightmare vision thing that happened in I Am Number Four, and the whole fire resistance and durability thing in The Rise of Nine. It's possible that Adam's Legacies were always there, dormant in his truly Loric body system. When they plugged Adam into Number One, her still fresh Loric cells and biology were enough to awaken his Loric spirit and ideals the first time. Then, during the second transfer, her preserved energy, this time getting pushing his cardiovascular system to the limit, pumped the positive Loric energy to multiply in his blood vessels and circulatory system. This time, it awakens his dormant Legacies that have been waiting in his bloodline for the past generations. And since it is around the same time the new Elders appeared, it means he has the appearance of the Tenth, and his Legacies, which explains why they're developing so slowly: his genetic system is still adjusting to his biologically Loric Garde nature. So now I'm about to get into why he is the reincarnation of Setrákus Ra. It's sort of like how John is Pittacus' reincarnation, with a 99.9% identical physical appearance (both of them have dirty blond hair and a strong jaw line) and identical set of Legacies. Pittacus appeared to have Lumen separate from his Ximic Legacy, just like how John had his Lumen and Animal Telepathy separate as well. And even though I hate Jupiter Ascending with a passion, the genetic duplicate thing from the movie is all I can really use to tie in with why Adam and John look a lot like Setrákus and Pittacus. Plus, until we get a clear view of Loric biology and anatomy, this is all I could come up with that makes a little bit of sense with why John looks so much like Pittacus. So, even though this whole blogpost is just a theory, Adam might develop telekinesis, and eventually, he'll even get Dreynen. Adam being Number Ten might also be the reason there was no Number Ten on Lorien the night of the invasion...because he was born on Mogadore. Category:Blog posts